


Doomed, The Minion

by Estirose



Category: Girl Genius - Phil and Kaja Foglio
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moloch is doomed. Doomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed, The Minion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



> This takes place during the June 16th-18th, 2010 pages.

Moloch realised, with cold certainty, that he'd suddenly become the most dreaded of things: a minion. Ever since Fraulein Snaug, a minion herself, had pointed out how natural he was at it, he realized with sinking despair that he'd been doomed to spend his life around ultra-insane scientists and mechanics.

Personally, he'd rather be back in the kitchen, dealing with the slightly less insane AI there. It might throw fits - and silverware - but at least it wasn't as apt to kill him as following Agatha Heterodyne was. He'd done so well, avoiding becoming a minion of one of the imprisoned Sparks, and he'd hoped that he'd just work of his time there and maybe ask Saana Wilhelm for a date once they got free of the Castle. Actually, he would have preferred to be free, but that really didn't happen when one stole a critical item from a Spark who turned out to be the heir to the Heterodynes, did it? He and Omar had certainly chosen the wrong person to steal from, and now he was paying the price.

Fraulein Snaug put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll get better soon!" she chirped. He wished he shared her certainty, never mind that it was a certain path to pain and insanity itself, the mindset of one that had given their lives to an employer that would gleefully use them as lab rats. She seemed to have succumbed, and no matter how nice she was, he just couldn't see himself going down that path.

As she kept soothing him, telling him it would be all right, he could only scream in terror once more as he realised that he was doomed, and a minion, and nothing would save him now.


End file.
